skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Vortex
Skylanders: Vortex is another game in the Skylanders franchise, this time bringing more than one gimmick with it. THE CURRENT PAGE IS A WORK IN PROGRESS Plot/Intro "It was peaceful in Skylands once again after 'the ones that shan't be named' were defeated. Everybody was relaxed, enjoying a nice cup of Spyro Soda, because Spyro wanted to start his own brand of soda. It was that for the next couple of months until something strange happened. Others had the power to summon their own Skylanders, and portals that held Greebles started opening everywhere. Now, only you can stop those people that consider themselves the 'Rulers of Skylandia', Portal Master." ~Master Eon Starter Packs Console Edition: Bubblegum Trigger Happy, Copper Portal, and Kraken Gill Grunt 3DS Edition: The Ballistic Brothers, Portal, and Root Brute. Mobile Edition: Ingame Portal, Marapon, and Dusty Dino-Rang. Skylanders Every element will include ONE veteran, TWO original skylanders, and ONE original giant. Tech *Bubblegum Trigger Happy *The Ballistic Brothers "Everything needs explosions!" *Techni (Techni, not Techno.) *Hacken (Giant) Earth *Dusty Dino-Rang "Another one bites the dust!" *Brone *Cannon Grape *Cavern (Giant) "The echo master!" Life *Root Brute "Twigs of fury!" *Marapon "Marathon Runner!" *Samurai Stealh Elf *Daddy Treant (Giant) "Knock on wood!" Water *Kraken Gill Grunt "Fish outta water! *Flood *Tidal Turnip *Flush (Giant) Air *Diamondclaw Jet-Vac *Parasyut "One for all, and all for air-time!" *Tornado Tracker *Zenwind (Giant) Fire *Boomcloud *Mineral Eruptor *Ash Lantern *Hawkflame (Giant) "Ca'ca'ca'ca'-CAW" Magic *Rampage Wrecking Ball *Which Doctor? *Pixieshine *Clash N' Crash (Giant) "To battle!" Undead *Olympic Chop Chop *Death Guffaw "Look on the brighter side..." *Subtle Strike *Patience (Giant) "Patience is a virtue... Sandbox Sandbox Skylanders are special Skylanders that ARE needed to 100% the game, but they do create lot's of fun and havoc when they're not! (But they're really expensive. REALLY expensive.) *Boxhead (Can summon any enemy or item) "minds follow mines." *Credit (Throws money everywhere) "SELFLESSNESS FOR EVERYBODY! *Ambush (creates a circle of enemies that can be fully customized) "Ring around the chompy!" *Terrain (Giant) (Can place any type of solid surface anywhere) "Only the finest will do!" Gimmicks Gates *Air Elemental Gate (You need an Air Skylander to unlock this gate) *Earth Elemental Gate (You need an Earth Skylander to unlock this gate) *Fire Elemental Gate (You need a Fire Skylander to unlock this gate) *Life Elemental Gate (You need a Life Skylander to unlock this gate) *Magic Elemental Gate (You need a Magic Skylander to unlock this gate) *Tech Elemental Gate (You need a Tech Skylander to unlock this gate) *Undead Elemental Gate (You need an Undead Skylander to unlock this gate) *Water Elemental Gate (You need a Water Skylander to unlock this gate) *Double Elemental Gate (You need a Swap-Force Skylander combination of two certain elements to unlock this gate) *Swap-Force Gate (You need a Swap-Force Skylander to unlock this gate) *Giant Gate (You need a Giant Skylander to unlock this gate) *Trap Team Gate (You need a Trap Team Skylander to unlock this gate) *Sidekick Gate (You need a Sidekick Skylander Trigger Snappy or Gill Runt to unlock this gate) *Sidekick Elemental Gate (You need a Sidekick Skylander of a certain element to unlock this gate) *Sandbox Gate (You need a Sandbox Skylander to unlock this gate) *Co-op Gate (You need two or more Portal Masters playing at the same time to unlock this gate) *Trio Gate (You need three or more Portal Masters playing at the same time to unlock this gate) *Party Gate (You need four or more Portal Masters playing at the same time to unlock this gate) *Crowd Gate (You need eight Portal Masters playing at the same time to unlock this gate. Only appears once in entire game) Portals *Copper Portal (Starting Portal. Has the capabilities of any normal portal) *Silver Portal (Allows three people to play at the same time) *Emerald Portal (Allows four people to play at the same time, and allows two Trap Team traps) *Eon's Portal (Allows eight people to play at the same time, and allows three Trap Team traps) Story Mode Play as the Skylanders as you try to stop the 'Rulers of Skylandia' from taking over all of Skylands! Chapter 1: Woodburrow Infestation ''-Cutscene starts-'' Flynn: -walking towards Woodburrow- Don't worry, Cali. Tessa just said she was in need of our help in a deadly situation that could get us all killed! Cali: Do you hear yourself, Flynn? Flynn: Yes, and I have a majestic voice! Cali: -sighs and turns to P1- Don't worry, Skylander. Woodburrow isn't that much longer away. Flynn: Yeah, it's just- -looks at the condition of Woodburrow- Wow. What kind of sewage rats live in Woodburrow? Tessa: -Runs up to Flynn, Cali, and P1- You made it! We're in deep need of help from you guys! Flynn: -Looks around Woodburrow- Shouldn't you have called an exterminator? Tessa: It's not that! 8 individuals have claimed to be the 8 'Rulers of Skylandia' even though It's actually called Skylands. Flynn: I still don't see why you couldn't have called an exterminator. -Cali looks at Flynn, annoyed.- Tessa: It's because Woodburrow is infested with Greebles! Flynn: Didn't Greebles grow extinct in the 21st century? Cali: It is the 21st century, Flynn. Flynn: I knew that. -''Cutscene ends-'' This chapter basically revolves around your Skylander(s) having to relieve the town of their little Greeble problem. It has the same layout as the hub, but with certain buildings burnt; And because of the layout being the same as the hub, the chapter will most likely be an arena-like level. Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Fanon Category:Skylanders Series Category:Games